


【带土2018生贺】以下克上的失败案例

by nafary



Series: 似虹 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: （LOFT补档）《似虹》番外，生日快乐带土！





	【带土2018生贺】以下克上的失败案例

**Author's Note:**

> 37即将满38岁带土x20岁卡卡西，已经在一起的设定

旗木卡卡西对养父兼恋人衣服也不脱就倒在床上睡得不省人事的行为表示十分窝火。

明明是带土的生日，他自己却毫不上心。昨天更是熬了一个通宵，今天中午才回来，饭也不吃衣服也不换就跑去睡觉，哪里还有半点精英男人的样子。

嘛，新的项目即将上市的时候的确会很忙，但如果不是那群毫无朋友之爱的损友一个二个在关键时候掉链子，身为总裁的带土怎么可能会这么频繁的加班。卡卡西危险地眯起眼睛，心里计划着什么时候利用自身的便利让带土强制休假，让那群每天只想着玩的人好好履行一下该有的职责。

围在一起吃火锅的 “ 晓 ” 高层众人同时冒了一身冷汗。

那么，趁带土还在睡，去准备晚上的蛋糕吧。

20 岁的准医生，千手扉间最年轻的学徒脱去男人身上会影响他睡眠的衣物，用被子遮住男人裸露的肌肤，在抱着兔子玩偶打呼噜的总裁大人额头落下一吻，转身轻轻带上了房门。

 

卡卡西准备做一个红豆糕夹层的生日蛋糕。

他穿着红白格子的围裙，挽起衬衣袖口露出一截藕白的小臂，修长的手指摆弄着早就摆好在料理台上的材料，墙上贴着一张打印出来的八寸蛋糕胚食谱。

五个鸡蛋被轻巧地分离了蛋白和蛋黄装在两个碗里，在蛋黄里加入适量的砂糖，用打蛋器快速搅拌至均匀。卡卡西依次按照分量加入橄榄油和牛奶，在电子秤上精准的称取面粉，然后倒入筛网中细细筛入刚刚混合好的蛋液中，用硅胶铲上下翻转着搅拌均匀。

接下来是打发蛋白了。之前因为给带土做过很多次蛋糕甜点，卡卡西对蛋白打发需要的时间都有最精确的判断。他装好自动搅拌器，定好时间，时不时抬起搅拌头查看蛋白的状态。等打蛋器的顶头出现了小弯钩时，蛋白已经呈现泡沫状。卡卡西取下装有蛋白的碗，将蛋白分为两次加入配好的蛋液中搅拌均匀。

奶黄色的面糊还没熟闻着就有香味，卡卡西想了想，又加了些糖在里面。托带土的福，他虽然还是不太能接受糖的甜味，但总会不自觉的多加一份糖，导致带土每每夸赞他的手艺时他总是吃的牙疼。

将面糊倒入刷好油的磨具里，在桌子上震动几下赶走气泡，卡卡西拉开烤箱，将磨具放进去，设定好温度和时间，开始烘烤。

等待的时候他拿出家里专用的煮红豆糕小锅，熟练地煮起了红豆泥水羊羔。

时间很快就过去了，等卡卡西把装在容器里的红豆糕半成品放入冰箱的时候，也到了该调节烤箱温度的时间了。他透过透明的玻璃窗口看了下蛋糕表面的状态，然后稍微调高了点温度。

烤箱发出叮的一声，提醒卡卡西蛋糕胚子已经烤好了。这时他已经收拾好了厨房，带着隔热手套将磨具取了出来，小心翼翼地脱模。还好学医的人手稳，虽然是第一次烤这么大的蛋糕最中还是完美的完成了任务。卡卡西闻着扑面而来的蛋糕原始的香气，拿着保鲜膜裹好了放入冷藏室。

做完这一次已经是下午两点了。蛋糕胚需要在冰箱里冷藏至少四个小时，他算了算时间觉得带土不会那么早醒来，便拿出手机拨出了一个号码。

 

不知道是不是因为上了年纪，通宵了一晚上的带土醒来的时候太阳穴特别的疼。他呻吟一声，撑着额角慢慢坐了起来。

灯突然被打开，他干涩的眼睛被刺了一下，反射性地紧紧闭上。衣料摩擦的声音在耳边响起，一只冰凉的手抚过他的脸来到另一边的太阳穴，轻轻按压。

“ 唔，谢谢了卡卡西。 ” 带土张口才发现嗓子已经完全沙哑了，还有点闷闷的鼻音。他吸吸鼻子，万幸没有异样的感觉。他又试着睁睁眼，隔着一层薄薄的水汽看到了一片白色。

“ 卡卡 … 唔！ ” 他还没念完儿子的名字，鼻尖已经触到了什么柔软的东西，然后一双唇贴上了他自己的，恍惚间一股清凉的水流贯入口中，带走了他最后的一丝困倦。

带土半睁着眼咽下清水，就着这个姿势一把按住欲要撤离的白脑袋，舌头穿过那不严实的防线，轻松地攻城略地。带着甜味的唇齿舌尖一样也不肯放过，他用牙齿轻轻摩擦着青年柔软的唇，舌头缠住那顺服地贴上来的另一条在口腔里起舞。

卡卡西被他吻得有些窒息，推了好几下才让男人离开他，嘴角来不及咽下的银丝被他用手指擦去，轻笑着抹过润泽的下唇，黑亮的眼半嗔怪半含情着看带土。

“ 快点起来吃饭。 ” 卡卡西装作没看到男人眼里的火气，心里偷笑着抽身而去。

带土挣扎了一番，最终只能熄了被点燃的欲火，耷拉着脑袋拉开被子。早就习惯了本应该在身上的衣服不翼而飞的神奇事件，他三五下套上舒适的家居服，一手揉着酸涩的颈部肌肉走出卧室，下一秒被拂面而来的彩带糊了一脸。

“ 生日快乐，带土。 ” 卡卡西手里拉着两个纸筒，嘴角勾出一个足够让所有女人为之尖叫的笑容，站在放了一个大大的生日蛋糕的桌子旁看着他。

带土眼前突然就闪过卡卡西到他家过的第一个生日时候的样子。那个时候是他准备了蛋糕，买了彩带筒，等着卡卡西放学回家，然后喷了卡卡西一脸的彩色纸条。此时刚好角色对掉。

“ 还站着干嘛呢，来。 ” 卡卡西无奈地伸手拉着他的袖口把他领到餐桌旁坐下。等他也坐下时发现快奔四十的男人手里握着刀叉，一副呆呆的样子就像男人最喜欢的那只兔子。卡卡西拿他没辙，只能自己先把写有 3 和 8 数字的插到蛋糕上，点燃蜡烛，然后关上灯。

带土这才回过神来。卡卡西催他赶快许愿，他便慌慌张张地合上眼。

一闭上眼他跟卡卡西一起度过的这 14 年里的一幕幕就如幻灯片般出现在他眼前。从那个跪在祠堂里的瘦弱，到奔跑在赛道上的健康，再到那日大雨里孤单的苦涩，现在穿着白大褂慵懒中透露着的认真；从面无表情的死寂，到放肆大笑的开心，再到假装什么都没发生过的僵硬，以及现在眉眼的每一滴感情都是满足的。

他的儿子，他的恋人。

他想要卡卡西永远陪在他身边，这就是他自私的欲望啊。

他吹灭了蜡烛。

带土开始切蛋糕。他的右手臂上满是条状的伤疤，像是丑陋的虫子盘踞在上面耀武扬威地告诉带土他永远也摆脱不掉它们。男人的手一抖，本来完整分割的直线歪了一大截，小指上也沾了一大坨奶油，破坏了原来美好的花瓣形状。

卡卡西白净的手覆了上来。它牵引着带土有些发抖的手来到主人的唇边，然后一小截粉色的舌头仔细舔去了那被肤色衬的特别显眼的奶油。

带土僵直在原地。他的眼跟着那粉色，从手指向上来到那些疤，沿着纹路的边缘缓缓移动。火焰从他舔过的疤痕沿着手臂攀上肩膀，沿着锁骨直指胸口，又随着加速鼓动的血液来到小腹。

他，霸道总裁，身价上亿，阅人无数始终不动如山，被外界传性冷感，宇智波带土，像个毛头小子一样按耐不住了。

可是那挑起情欲的人放下了他的手，凤眼一挑，开口道： “ 带土，蛋糕不吃吗？ ”

这个时候了谁还吃蛋糕啊！带土这下可算是知道卡卡西这小子是故意的。从他醒来开始就一直在隐晦地挑逗他，一定没安好心！

卡卡西脸上的笑也憋不住了，拿过刀子给带土分了一块递给还傻傻站着的男人。

“ 快尝尝，我夹了红豆糕在里面，看看好不好吃。 ” 他碰碰带土的手，装作什么也不知道地示意他回神。

带土恶狠狠地瞪了眼年龄越大越无法无天的小混蛋，突然想到什么似的露出一个得意的 boss 笑，牵扯着半张脸的伤痕倒是多了黑帮老大的气势。他坐下，拿起叉子分了一小块吃下去。

“ 嗯？香草味的奶油？ ” 带土疑惑地问卡卡西， “ 你不是不喜欢香草的味道吗？ ”

卡卡西也给自己分了一小块，拿叉子把蛋糕表面的奶油都刮干净了，举到带土面前： “ 是啊，所以麻烦你帮我吃了哦。 ”

带土眼里深得什么也看不清。他抓着卡卡西的手，就着这个姿势伸着脑袋一口将奶油全部吃掉，然后放开，手指轻轻擦过手心。

“ 好吃。 ” 男人砸吧砸吧道，然后埋头解决起自己的那份。

卡卡西心生不秒，但自己选择的作死，硬着头皮也要作下去。

两人解决完蛋糕，卡卡西就把人往浴室里推。带土也顾不上理论吃完饭就洗澡不好什么的了，他现在的注意力都在猜测今天卡卡西到底要干什么。他眼尖地注意到卡卡西的那条白色毛巾是湿的，那卡卡西一定是在他睡着的时候洗过澡了。

他有些期待，但因为青年之前对他的挑逗，便有了要跟卡卡西对着干的想法，索性给浴缸里放了半缸水，丢了个入浴剂进去，舒舒服服地泡了个澡。

裹着浴衣出来的他毫不意外地被青年扯掉了唯一的遮蔽物，压倒在黑漆漆一片的卧室里的大床上。

 

“ 怎么？等不及了吗卡卡西？ ” 带土悠哉悠哉地伸手去够床头灯的开关。

昏黄的灯光亮起，那骑坐在带土腰上的青年让他看直了眼。头上竖着两只毛茸茸的粉白色兔子耳朵的青年身上几乎不着一缕，脸上晕着淡淡的红，脖子上套着精巧的毛绒颈带，手上戴着同色系的毛手套。紧贴着腹部的地方有什么毛乎乎的东西，带土伸手去摸，是一团手感极佳的毛球。

哦，原来是准备玩这招吗。男人眼里的欲望更深，手也不满足于那个毛球，而是顺着捏了把旁边的软肉。

骑在带土身上的卡卡西脸更红了一些。他瞪了带土一眼，按住那只作怪的手，俯下身子贴着带土的耳朵说： “ 别急，今天让我来。 ”

“ 我是不急啊卡卡西，倒是你等我这么久应该受不了了吧？ ” 带土脸上挂着闲适的笑容，嘴贴上近在咫尺的卡卡西纤长的脖子印下一个吻痕。

卡卡西的确受不了了。他在把带土送进浴室的时候就换好了这套由琳提供的装备，本来是不想带上那个尾巴的，但本性羞涩的他还是给自己做足了暗示，别别扭扭地做好了润滑就把那只连着一串小珠子的尾巴困难地塞进了后穴。没想到带土竟然沉得住气，泡了快半个小时的澡，那小珠子根本就是在折磨他自己。

本来想着诱惑一下带土看他沉迷情欲的样子，结果反而把自己搭进去了。

带土的温度一贴上他的脖子他就舒服地呻吟了一声，迷迷糊糊地还记得自己的目的，硬是按着带土的肩膀坐直了起来。

“ 不行 …… 带土不可以动手。 ” 他喘了一口气，努力平复下浑身的燥热，眼睛坚定地盯着身下的男人。

带土闻言耸耸肩，摊开双手一副仍君采摘的样子。 “ 好，都听卡卡西的。 ” 他笑得不怀好意，颇有种要是你玩脱了我也不会帮忙的意味。

卡卡西瘪瘪嘴，便再次低下身子捧着男人的脸沿着那半张脸上难看的疤痕细细地吻下去。带土闭着眼，感受卡卡西颤抖着唇不放过任何一条纹路，轻柔地带着爱意落在脸上，心里软成了一团棉花。

他知道就算过去了两年，卡卡西也依旧跨不过这道坎。他一直在为那件事而自责，可带土根本不怪卡卡西。为保护儿子，就算是付出生命他也在所不惜，他宇智波带土永远不会因此后悔。毁容了也正好，免得哪儿哪儿都有不知好歹的女人想要当卡卡西的后妈，而那些想要勾搭卡卡西的人都会被他 “ 凶神恶煞 ” 的样子给吓退回去。

卡卡西的唇捕捉到了带土的。他学着带土之前做的那样给了他一个舌吻，只不过带土很快就夺去了主导权，缠着那分柔软不放。卡卡西很喜欢这样的深吻，如果说他一直对于带土答应跟他交往还有些患得患失的恐惧，带土的吻总会替他把那些恐惧赶走，给予他满腔的爱意。但这次卡卡西不太高兴，说好的都听他的？卡卡西不满地推推他，轻轻抬头离开让他眷恋的温暖。

“ 你说话不算数。 ” 他谴责道，白玉的指尖顺着下巴滑过喉结，锁骨，来到胸膛出，绕着那深色的凸起打转。

“ 你可没说不准动嘴。 ” 带土面色不变，只是喉结微微滑动了一下。卡卡西见状不自知地鼓起脸颊，屁股往后挪了挪，用那毛茸茸的尾巴和轻轻发颤的大腿内侧去蹭身后火热的柱体。上身随之俯下，舌尖跟着手指的轨迹来到另一遍的肉粒，将之纳入口中。

带土被这么一刺激脸色立马就黑了下来，手在卡卡西看不见的地方紧紧抓着床单，克制自己不去把那个正在自己身上煽风点火的小兔子抓起来狠狠教育一番。

姜还是老的辣，他就不信卡卡西会比自己能忍。

卡卡西费劲地伺候了老半天都不见带土有任何额外的反应，倒是自己身上越来越热，喉间也压抑不住小声地呻吟着，身体克制不住地小幅磨蹭着带土微凉的皮肤。一不小心，早就勃起肿胀的粉嫩玉茎擦过了那火热的柱体，卡卡西竟仰着头就这么射出了第一发。

浓稠的液体喷洒在带土深色的胸膛上，卡卡西迷茫地看了眼，低下头舔去自己的体液。他深知这么做会让带土更加兴奋。

果然，看着那张沉醉于高潮而露出美妙表情的精致俊脸，带土再也忍不住，一个翻身就把浑身无力的青年压在身下，叼着那无人问津便红肿的小小凸起啃咬吮吸。

“ 唔！ ” 卡卡西刚经过高潮的身体还没缓过劲来，平时就很敏感的胸口现在更是万分难耐。他再也顾不上实行自己的 “ 勾引计划 ” 了，双手抱着带土的头，不自觉地挺着胸膛更深地把自己交给年长的男人。

带土的手也不闲着，一只沿着卡卡西的肋骨滑下磨蹭着那覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的小腹和腰侧，另一只则去拨开那毛茸茸的尾巴，试探地往已经经过润滑的小穴里探入一个指节。

“ 啊！嗯 …… 带土别 …… 哈！ ” 卡卡西浑身上下都被情欲染上了鲜艳的红，像只熟透的虾仁，看得带土激动地忍不住开了血红的写轮眼。那鲜红的血色眸子总会忠实地反射出带土内心的情绪，尤其是在情事中，卡卡西总是觉得其格外的色情。那传说中让所有人都恐惧得不敢直视的眼深邃得像是要把他整个人连同灵魂一起吸走。

带土吻掉卡卡西控制不住流出的眼泪，在他身体里作乱的手指增加到了两只，时不时拨弄一下那还埋在深处的珠子。卡卡西被闹得浑身发颤，身体里面痒得难受，偶尔擦过敏感点却又缺乏力道，折腾得他浑身无力，无人照顾的前端又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，渗出透明的液体。

“ 哈，带土，别 …… 别玩了！ ” 他忍不住去抓带土的手臂，透过那朦朦胧胧的眼泪试图给玩得起劲的带土一个眼刀，落在带土眼里却只剩下三分娇嗔的力度。

带土舔舔嘴角，露出一个邪恶至极的笑容。他不知从哪儿抽出一条丝带，几下就在那颤抖着的玉茎低端绑了一个蝴蝶结。 “ 等会儿再给你松开，现在卡卡西就省省体力吧。 ” 他在青年还没有反应过来的时候猛的用力抽出了那只兔尾。

这下卡卡西连话都说不出来了。他身体一个弹起又重重地跌回床上，想要释放却被禁锢着无法自由，只能张着嘴直哼哼，双腿也乱晃着蹭着男人精壮的腰。

带土抓过那两只细长的腿折叠在卡卡西胸口，一个压身就将自己已经难耐的粗壮挤入那已经充分扩张的粉嫩后穴。

“ 啊！ ” 卡卡西短促的尖叫。终于被填满的感觉让他忍不住发出一声喟叹，眼角带泪地呻吟出声。早已彼此熟悉的身体没有任何的排斥，肉壁热情地缠住组大的火热硬挺，紧紧咬住不让它离开。

比起卡卡西，带土倒是被绞得差点就精关不守。不过他宇智波带土是何许人也，堂堂精十怎么可能像个处男一样秒射呢！他抓着两只脚踝九浅一深地抽插起来。带土熟悉卡卡西的身体甚于卡卡西本人，很快就找到了他身体中最敏感的一点，在卡卡西瞪大双眼惊慌的注视下坏笑着对准那处狠狠地戳去。

卡卡西被那力道撞得神智不清，嘴里胡乱叫着带土的名字，手更是挥舞着想去探到带土。带土便放下两条腿，扶着后背一把抱起青年让他骑坐在胯上，变化的姿势让两人的结合更加紧密更加深入，粗长的肉棒达到了更深的地方。卡卡西啜泣着抓挠着带土的后背，男人克制的粗喘声就在耳边，喷出的热气灌进耳廓，引来青年更剧烈的颤抖。

“ 带土，带土嗯！啊哈！我 …… 不行了 …… 我想射！呜，让我射啊带土！唔啊！ ” 卡卡西呜咽着哭出声。他的那处脆弱疼得快要爆炸，偏偏带土既不碰也不解开那丝带，难受得他一口咬在带土肩膀上。

带土闷哼一声。他安慰得按住卡卡西的头让他咬得更深以缓解他的痛苦，同时加快了出入的速度。 “ 哈，卡卡西，我们一起。 ” 他听到他的男孩如同小狼般发出模糊不清的呜呜声，大手抚上那烫手的茎体，解开了束缚，同时使劲把卡卡西的身体按下，抵在最深处和青年同时爆发了出来。

卡卡西眼前一片空白，他只知道身体在一瞬间放松，像是把所有的郁结都排出了体外，同时有一股暖流冲刷了进来，填满了他空虚的内里，险些烫伤了他的肠壁。他跌落在柔软的床上，身上压下一具沉重的身体。

他抱紧带土。深爱的人在他的怀抱里喘着气，他也在爱人的怀里颤抖。

过了好一会儿卡卡西才回过神来，松开双臂搭在脸上累得闭上眼。有熟悉的温暖轻轻碰触了他的眼睛，卡卡西听见他迷恋着的低沉声线沙哑地道了声晚安，也疲惫地嘟囔了句连自己都不知道是什么的话，放心地让自己沉溺于那还和幼时一般宽厚安全的怀里，沉沉睡去。

 

 

带土，生日快乐。


End file.
